


Chamomile

by earthsmightiestdorks



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/earthsmightiestdorks
Summary: Meeting each other was not something they got to do often. They had their own schedules and lives. But sometimes, if they managed to get a room in the same hotel and play didn't start until midweek, they would set up something.When the 2017 Monte Carlo Masters was about to take place, it had been long enough since they’d last spent a night together that Andy insisted on meeting Rafa before the tournament started. And, maybe because they were both nervous and in need of a distraction, Rafa accepted the date easily.





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this work is not real and the characters in it are only based on their public personas.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago (on the 31st of October of 2017 to be precise) when I was feeling down and needed something to cope with Andy being away. I've recently picked up writing again and decided to venture inside my old WIP's folder and I found this good enough to be shared. 
> 
> It’s just soft stress-relief/relaxation sex when Rafa was all nervous because everyone always expects him to do well on clay and Andy was being asked #1 level tennis with like half a hip, a cold, an elbow thing and shingles. Hence the title, Chamomile, which is a nice calming tea.
> 
> Basically just rimming and cuddling. 
> 
> Special thanks to [sarabandefive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabandefive) for reading it through and helping me fix some grammar mistakes!

Meeting each other was not something they got to do often. Meeting each other _alone_ happened even less frequently. They had their own preferences and schedules and girlfriends and separate lives. But sometimes, if they managed to get a room in the same hotel and play didn't start until midweek, they would set up something.  
  
When the 2017 Monte Carlo Masters was about to take place, it had been long enough since they’d last spent a night together that Andy insisted on meeting Rafa before the tournament started.  
  
It was a bit awkward at first. Rafa had been enjoying a renaissance season, reaching the Australian Open final again after three years, but there was much talking and he was under immense pressure now that clay season was about to start. Everybody expected him to do well. Meanwhile, the follow-up of Andy's dream season had been plagued by injuries and upsets. Not only he had a lot of points to defend on clay, but he was also coming out of an elbow injury and quite unsure of his form.  
  
Maybe because they were both nervous and in need of a distraction, Rafa accepted the date easily, but they found themselves standing awkwardly in front of each other at the door to Rafa's suite. The Spaniard stepped aside to let the Scottish in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You, uh, want drink something?" Rafa asked, holding the knob behind him and resting his back on the door above it. "I think that there is good wine in the fridge".  
  
Andy smiled at him. His partner's English always got slightly broken when he was unsure or worried about something  
  
"A drink sounds really good, actually."  
  
Rafa nodded and went into the kitchen, brought back the bottle and two glasses and they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
Rafa turned on the TV in some random channel showing sports while Andy made himself comfortable on the bed, taking off his shoes and socks and sitting with his back on the headboard. Even though Andy was wearing only a hoodie and jeans, Rafa felt underdressed in his t-shirt and shorts. Andy picked up the glasses from the bedside table where Rafa had left them and held them out for Rafa to fill them up. Rafa put the bottle away and sat down next to Andy, and for a while they just stared at the TV, not really watching it, sipping the wine and lost in their own thoughts. An audible sigh from Rafa brought Andy back to earth from wherever his thoughts were roaming.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Andy put his (empty) glass on the floor and turned to his boyfriend. Rafa finished his glass in one go and set it on the table by the bed.  
  
"I keep thinking in what Roger said. That I'm going to, er..." he frowned in concentration, trying to remember the expression the other had used. "That I'm going do good..." he sighed.  
  
Andy placed a comforting hand on Rafa's thigh. "Too much pressure, huh? I can relate."  
  
Rafa chuckled. "Not easy to be best, no? Maybe you should give up."  
  
Andy pushed him jokingly. "Nah. I like the view from here. Especially that of your bald spot."  
  
Rafa stuck his tongue out at him "You very bald too!"  
  
Andy laughed and tackled Rafa, enjoying the lighter mood their joking had put them in. He slid down the bed and pulled the other to lie with him. The Spaniard set himself half on the bed, half on the Scottish, pillowing his head on Andy's shoulder.  
  
For a while all they did was cuddle, breathing slowly to a state of calmness. Andy had one arm wrapped around Rafa, holding his shoulder, and his free hand was tracing small circles on an exposed bit of Rafa’s hip where his shirt had bunched up. The touch was enticing Rafa and supplying him with other, colourful ideas of what to do. He wiggled his way up the bed until he was at kissing distance. Andy smiled at him and lifted his head from the pillow to meet him halfway.  
  
They kissed and kissed and Rafa instinctively moved to straddle him. Andy pushed his hands up Rafa's chest under his tee, trying to get his boyfriend off of him for long enough for the clothing to be pushed off. Rafa took this as an opportunity to tug Andy's hoodie off.  
  
Andy kissed his way up and down Rafa's chest, making the other man moan lightly and shiver. Rafa closed his eyes and squeezed Andy's shoulders when the other licked over his nipple, trying to stay somewhat composed.  
  
"Andy. Andy ah, Andy, I miss. Ahhh, And-andy"  
  
Rafa used every bit of his stony determination to steer himself. He knew what he wanted. Using Andy's shoulders as support, he pushed the other down and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I want eat you. I want."  
  
Andy didn't need any more telling. He hurriedly took his jeans and underwear off, mentally thanked everyone and their mother he decided to shower very thoroughly before coming up to Rafa's suite, and lay down on his stomach. He had only been half hard until then but now his blood was pumping south fast. He heard Rafa get up and take something from the drawer of the bedside table, and shivered when Rafa grabbed his hips and pulled them up for him to get on his knees, his ass open and exposed.  
  
Initially, all Rafa did was caress Andy's thighs, lightly touching up and down, maddeningly light and not doing anything to help Andy's situation.  
  
Andy groaned and pushed his hips back, asking for more than that.  
  
Rafa smeared some lube on the pad of his fingers and started massaging Andy's hole. The Scottish moaned and pushed back against Rafa’s hand, trying to open himself up. How much he missed this, he hadn't realised.  
  
"Rafa... please. _Por favor_ , please, unnhg, please..."  
  
Rafa decided to give in to his lover's request and bent down to kiss Andy along his spine, working his way to the other's ass.  
  
He bit one of his cheeks lightly before spreading him and giving an initial licking. Andy bit down a loud moan and clenched his fists, holding on to the bed sheet.  
  
Rafa smiled against Andy's ass and licked it again, and a few more times before sticking his tongue in deep.  
  
Andy moaned loudly, a little less in control now.

Rafa stopped his movements, keeping just the tip in, teasing, and Andy cursed him with every Spanish bad word he could will his brain to remember, which probably boiled down to _hijo de puta_ , _carajo_ and _mierda_. 

Rafa moved back to breathe and ended up laughing at Andy's annoyed grunting and cussing. He decided to keep working the other man with his fingers now, circling his index around and occasionally pressing the special spot that always made Andy clench around him and moan in a very filthy, pleasant way. 

“Ra-rafa, don’t stop, ah, don’t-” Andy was begging, not quite satisfied.

Rafa pulled his hand back. 

Andy groaned and shoved his face against the pillow. The fucker. When Rafa moved back to use his tongue again, he could feel the man’s grin against his ass.  
  
But fortunately for Andy, Rafael was done teasing. He kept going at a comfortable pace, changing from tongue to fingers and back to the tongue for a while until Andy let out a pained sound and a sob.  
  
"Raf... Rafa... Ah, I... ah I'm cl-close"  
  
Rafa stopped what he was doing and let the other lie on his back. Andy took his chance to grab the Spaniard by the shoulders and bring him down so their mouths could meet again.  
  
They kissed while Andy slid Rafa's shorts down (how had he gone all the way without getting naked was beyond him) and took both of them in his hand after Rafa passed him the lube to help with the process.  
  
It didn't take long for them to be messy and without rhythm, just frantically thrusting until they both hit the breaking point and came all over their stomachs.  
  
Suddenly his weight was too much and Rafa's arms gave up holding him up. He fell on top of the other man, knocking out any bit of air either still held.  
  
"I missed this. Missed you. Miss you," Andy said, panting heavily and punctuating each sentence with a kiss to the side of Rafa’s neck, his hands caressing the other’s back.   
  
"I know. _Yo también_ ,” replied Rafa, sliding one hand under the pillow and bringing the other up to run his fingers through the Scottish’s messy hair. Rafa knew Andy enjoyed his Spanish, even if he could barely comprehend it by now.  
  
After they recovered some of their breath and cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, they lay down to cuddle again.  
  
"He's right, you know?" Andy said, picking up the TV remote and surfing through the channels. Rafa was using him as a full body pillow, their favourite cuddling position, and Andy had his arm around him, tracing the stretch lines on the Spaniard’s arm.   
  
"Hm?" Rafa asked without bothering to look up.  
  
"Roger. He's right. You'll do well here, you always do,” explained Andy, combing his fingers through Rafa’s hair. “You'll get your tenth titles and everything, you’ll see."  
  
Now he looked at his boyfriend. "You think?"  
  
"I'm sure. 100%," Andy replied, smiling at him.  
  
Rafa blushed and turned his face away back to the tv.  
  
"I’m coming for your number one, Andy, for sure," he said teasingly and flicked at one of Andy's nipples.  
  
"Ouch. You know what? I take it all back, you're winning horseshit this summer. You knob"  
  
Rafa laughed. " _Te amo_."  
  
He didn't get a spoken reply, but Andy laughed back, squeezed him in a tight hug, and peppered his faces with kisses, which was arguably much better.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Rafa's lines are supposed to be rafisms, so at least when Rafa is concerned, the funny English is absolutely on purpose.


End file.
